Data switches are frequently used to selectively route data between a plurality of input and output channels. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical four channel data switch 100. The data switch 100 includes four input channels designated by A0, A1, A2 and A3, each input channel comprising a positive and a negative terminal. The data switch 100 includes eight output channels designated by B0, B1, B2, B3 C0, C1, C2, and C3, each output channel comprising a positive and a negative terminal.
A selector switch 104 selectively connects only one of the two groups of output channels, the first group of output channels comprising B0, B1, B2 and B3 and the second group of output channels comprising C0, C1, C2 and C3, to the input channels A0, A1, A2 and A3. In operation, either the first or the second group of output channel remains active.
FIG. 2 illustrates the data switch 100 implemented in a typical 42 pin package 200. The package 200 includes four input channels designated by A0, A1, A2 and A3, each input channel comprising a positive and a negative terminal. The package 200 also includes eight output channels designated by B0, B1, B2, B3 C0, C1, C2, and C3, each output channel comprising a positive and a negative terminal.
Consider, for example, that the selector switch 104 selectively connects the first group of output channels comprising B0, B1, B2, and B3 to the input channels A0, A1, A2, and A3. Thus, during operation, the first group of output channels remains active while the second group of output channels comprising C0, C1, C2, and C3 remains inactive. Since the input channels A0 and A1 are adjacent to each other, during operation cross-talk occurs between the input channels A0 and A1. Also, cross-talk occurs between the input channels A2 and A3 because of their adjacent location. Similarly, since the output channels B0 and B1 are adjacent to each other, cross-talk occurs between the output channels B0 and B1. Also, cross-talk occurs between the output channels B2 and B3. It will be appreciated that the cross-talk between the input channels and also between the output channels degrades the performance of the package 200.